charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita "Maggie" Emilia Vera is the youngest of The Charmed Ones, meaning it is her duty to protect innocents and occasionally save the world. Apart from her duties as a Charmed One, Maggie is a student at Hilltowne University where she has decided to major in psychology and participates in a number of extracurriculars such as the Hilltones, the black student union, and is a pledge of Kappa Tau Kappa. Maggie is a witch with heightened abilities due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic witch abilities (casting spells and brewing potions), Maggie is also an empath meaning she is able to sense the emotions of others and read minds. This power has expanded to allow her to turn her emotions into fields of raw energy and hear the thoughts of trapped spirits. Furthermore, she can also access The Power of Three, the collective power of The Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Aside from these powers, Maggie possesses a magical staff that better helps her channels her emotions into offensive attacks. Maggie is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn, and is the adopted child of Ray. This makes her the younger sister of Macy Vaughn and the younger maternal half-sister of Melanie Vera. She is the ex-girlfriend of both Parker Caine and Brian. She is close friends with Lucy, the president of Kappa, and the Whitelighter of all of The Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. She was born seven years after Mel and ten years after Macy. Sometime after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In "Pilot", Mel and Maggie Vera trying to sneak out of the house. Mel is an outspoken feminist and graduate student, while Maggie is a freshman in college who is hanging with sorority girls which has an Iraq War-themed rush party. Their mother, Marisol Vera, a women’s studies professor at the local university, is troubled because the school may reinstate a professor who had been suspended after being accused of sexual assault from a comatose student. Marisol sits down with her daughters and gives a speech saying how the two are special young women; reminding them that even though they are special in their own ways, they are better together, their differences are their strengths, and nothing is stronger than their sisterhood, and they need to nurture that. The two sisters ignore what she said and just think it is her usual self and leave the house to go out. Mel goes to meet with her girlfriend. Maggie’s on-and-off again-boyfriend, Brian offers to give her a ride, but she tells Brian that they are apart because she wanted some space. Later that night, Marisol is doing a spell to unbind her daughters' powers after a crow flew into the house. Suddenly, Mel gets a message from their mom, telling them to come home. Mel picks up her sister from the party. Meanwhile, at the house, Marisol lights some candles and chants as crows fly around her, she finally screams that she has most likely unbound her daughters' powers. She manages to cast the spell before she plunges to her death outside the house. Mel and Maggie come home to find their mother dead. Three months later. Mel has become obsessed with her mother’s death and is finishing the work she started, hoping to raise public awareness with a protest against the accused professor who is now back working at his old job. Mel and her girlfriend have split up. Maggie is so desperate to join her sorority. Later that night, Mel's now-ex-girlfriend and partner talk to Mel about her assault of Cameron Russo agree to talk the student out of pressing charges. Macy their unknown half-sister, is a scientist who recently moved to town to work at the same university her sisters attend. goes to confront the sisters with the shocking truth that she may be their half-sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. At that exact moment, Macy steps through the doorway, a lightning strike kills the electricity—a sign that their powers have been activated. Macy, Mel, and Maggie have trouble accepting this possible truth, get angry, and all go their separate ways. The next day Maggie goes to a sorority tour, where she hears people's thoughts when she touches them. She runs out of the Kappa House. And is kidnapped by Harry Greenwood All three sisters wake up and find themselves tied up in the attic of their house, where Harry, the new Women’s Studies professor, informs them they are witches who are destined to save the world as the Charmed Ones. He unbinds the ropes from them. He explains that he is a Whitelighter: an advisor for witches, and that their mother was a very powerful witch, who died on the night she was in the process of unbinding their powers. He hands them the Book of Shadows and tells them to decide whether or not to accept their Wiccan fate within the next forty-eight hours. The sisters are left to ponder their decision. Mel is more than ready to accept her fate, but Macy and Maggie are reluctant. Niko visits Mel at the house, where Mel finally learns to master her power. Macy reads about telekinesis back at the lab. Maggie gets a text for inviting her to go back to the Kappa house. Brian sends a message to Maggie saying he misses her (as a friend). While in the woods, Maggie runs into a demon in dog form and makes a run back to the house, looking for Mel. Mel tells her to be quiet as she is with Niko, and Maggie quickly makes a lie. Later, Macy comes over and they test the specimen from Maggie’s face from the demon's attack. Mel really wants to go out and hunt the demon down. But before anyone can do so, Harry teleports and heals Maggie's face. He tells them the demon dog is associated with a master, typically a possessed human. He believes that someone in the Underworld knows they have their powers now. Believing it to be Lucy, Mel suggests taking out the demon when Macy suggests using baking soda to destroy it. Maggie is concerned about wanting a life outside of being a witch, and runs out of the house, and is unexpectedly taken from the front porch. The hood is removed and she finds herself in the main hall of the Kappa house, along with all the sorority pledges. Lucy, the president of the sorority tells her they have a surprise for her upstairs. She manages to text Mel where she is and they rush to the house. Mel throws baking soda at Lucy, who is revealed to be just a normal human being. Brian comes to the party and brings Maggie to a private room and asks for one last kiss. She agrees in a moment of vulnerability but changes her mind when she discovers he is the one possessed. She manages to fend him off until Macy comes into the room and throws baking soda at him, destroying the demon inside. Maggie then kisses the freed and confused Brian in relief. On their way home, Macy asks them how their mother was like. So, that evening, the sisters bond by watching videos of their mother. When Maggie touches Macy, she accidentally reads her thoughts, revealing that Macy grew up alone and lonely. Mel and Maggie comfort Macy that she's got them now. After the emotional scene, Mel tells that that she is leaning towards accepting the Charmed destiny and she hopes they would say yes too because it was their mother's wish. After that, Maggie and Mel fall asleep next to Macy. Macy tells Maggie that after her research all night, she has a theory on the demon who killed their mother. After hearing that Mel went to the rally to protest Professor Thaine's reinstatement, Macy becomes very worried. According to her research, Professor Thaine is the demon. His real name is Taydeus. He's an upper-level demon who has lived for centuries feeding off of strong women, draining their strength. When Mel goes to confront Professor Thaine, it turns very cold as the professor morphs into his pure, icy demon form. Taydeus is just about to drain Mel's energy when Maggie and Macy arrive. Cameron tries to stop them but the demon shoots him with an icicle. Maggie calls for Harry who comes quickly and heals Cameron. He also asks the sister to confirm that they want to be the Charmed Ones in order to channel the Power of Three needed to defeat the demon Mel says she is in Macy says she wants to get to know her sisters and figure out Witchcraft on a molecular level and get a Nobel prize she also agrees to be a Charmed One and Maggie also reluctantly agrees to be a charmed one. Using their powers and a spell, the sisters defeat Taydeus. They say it's for killing their mother but Taydeus reveals that he didn't kill her. In a very cryptic tone, he says "now, it's begun" before exploding a few seconds later. When a confused Cameron asks what just happened, Harry is ready to wipe his memory but the sisters ask him not to. After all, no one will believe Cameron. Macy moves into the house with her new sisters but questions their decision of letting her stay, but Maggie reassures her she doesn't need to be alone anymore because they are sisters. Mel finds the Spirit Board and they take it out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust Harry. He comes out of the corner, as the sisters look in shock. In "Let This Mother Out", Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it is their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit is not really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. In "Sweet Tooth", Maggie has an encounter with a rude customer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a Halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party, The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's virgin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end, she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. In "Exorcise Your Demons", days later, she encounters Parker while in her World Literature class. Parker agrees to be Maggie's tutor when the latter reveals she is behind on her classes. TBA In "Other Women", TBA In "Kappa Spirit", TBA In "Out of Scythe", TBA In "Bug a Boo", TBA In "Jingle Hell", TBA In "Keep Calm and Harry On", TBA In "Witch Perfect", TBA In "You're Dead to Me", TBA In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", TBA In "Touched by a Demon", TBA In "Switches & Stones", TBA In "Memento Mori", TBA In "Surrender", TBA In "The Replacement", TBA In "Source Material", TBA In "Ambush", TBA In "Red Rain", TBA In "The Source Awakens", TBA |-|Season 2= Season 2 In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA Personality Maggie is bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. She possesses a great amount of emotional intelligence and empathy, even before her powers kicked in. Despite this, Maggie can be very sensitive and deeply insecure. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman between her late teens and early twenties, of Puerto Rican and African American descent. She has shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes. Maggie is very attractive. Powers and Abilities *If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Psychometry: When Maggie incants the words "Ostende historiam tuam mihi," she casts a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object.Red Rain * Potion Making: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Passive Powers * The Power of Three: The bond and connection between Maggie and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Maggie and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. * Immunity: Being a witch, Maggie is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). ;Former Powers After being placed in "witchness protection", Maggie was stripped of her aura and lost her active powers as well. * Empathy:Maggie’s core power is empathy. Maggie's primary power allows her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Maggie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose minds she wishes to read and emotions she wishes to sense. Maggie's powers have expanded as of Red Rain, allowing her to connect with Parker on an empathic plane despite not knowing his location. Due to being in "Witchness Protection", Maggie is temporarily cut off from her power of Empathy and it is unknown when it will return. ** Empathic Telepathy:George Northy’s Twitter Maggie's power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Maggie's powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them telepathically, as seen when she projected her thoughts into Macy's mind, stopping her sister from killing Cyd. Maggie's influence was also able to nullify the effects of Chloe's pixie dust on Harry and Parker respectively. ** Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy.Joey Falco’s Twitter When Maggie's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to combine this with the Power of Three to create a force-field of magical energy to protect herself and her sisters from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Parker, Maggie's fear of his demon side caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Fiona Callahan, she projected a force-field with the aid of her sisters that protected The Charmed Ones from Fiona's Deathbolts. Through the empathic staff that her mother left for her, she is able to better focus this ability, as shown when in battle with Hunter Caine in Ambush and separately with Parker Caine in Red Rain. ** Mediumship: As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie developed a form of spiritual telepathy, allowing her to read the minds/emotions of and commune with spirits.The Replacement Maggie temporarily gained this power after touching a rune in the vortex viribus that supercharged her empathy. * Soul Transference: After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Maggie's empathy temporarily expanded to the point of transferring her soul into Mel's body, and vice versa. Maggie temporarily gained this power after switching bodies with Mel. * Temporal Manipulation: Mel's power to manipulate the flow of time which she received after their souls were transferred into each another. ** Temporal Stasis: The ability to freeze time. Maggie only used this power once in Mel's body after learning how to trigger it.Switches & Stones ;Abilities *'Fair Combatant:' Maggie has displayed some athletic ability attributable to her apparent practicing of Pilates in lieu with her sorority membership training, kicking a demonically possessed Brian off herself, and assisted Mel in physical combat against Charity. Later, whilst under the influence of Viralis' blood and hypnotized to kill anyone who enters his barn, Maggie, in a manic and near-feral state, proved formidable enough to come close in defeating Mel at hand-to-hand combat. Using the Empathic Staff that her mother left her, she had an intense one-on-one with Hunter Caine and managed to vanquish him, but not before he killed Elder Silver. *'Singing:' Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to The Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. *'Alcoholic Tolerance:' In spite of her under-aged body, and much to Mel's chagrin, Maggie has displayed a surprisingly high-tolerance for alcohol. According to Mel, when in Maggie's body she did more shots than she thought physically possible and was barely buzzed. Maggie was also able to drink several glasses of wine with a Satyr and was the only one amongst Harry and her sisters who showed no signs of being hungover. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This particular spell disrupts Maggie's powers, disabling her from reading other beings' minds. Equipment * Empathic Staff: Marisol left Maggie a staff which allows her to focus her ability to manipulate emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto a empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Relationships Family *'Maggie and Marisol Vera:' Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). *'Maggie and Mel Vera:' Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. *'Maggie and Macy Vaughn:' Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel like a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must have had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Later on, Macy reveals to Maggie that they're full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. *'Maggie and Dexter Vaughn:' Dexter and Marisol conceived her during New Years Eve 2000. Dexter knew about Maggie being his biological daughter but never met her. *'Maggie and Ray:' She thought he was her biological father all her life. After Maggie's 5th birthday, Ray walked out on Marisol and the daughters. He kept in touch with Maggie barely and wasn't able to show up for Christmas 2018. Romantic Life *'Maggie and Parker:' Maggie and Parker Caine were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. The two were distant for some time out of respect for Lucy but after she gave the two the go-ahead, they began a relationship. The relationship was short lived however since Maggie discovered Parker was half demon. After ending things with Parker due to his half-demon status, she agrees to get back together with him as she seen his human side is taking over. After the tension between Parker taking on the Source, they break up once more when Parker leaves town to get his demon side in check. *'Maggie and Brian:' Maggie and Brian dated in high school, but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends-with-benefits relationship for a moment but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. Friends *'Maggie and Harry Greenwood': TBA *'Maggie and Lucy': TBA Appearances Trivia *Originally, her name was Madison but it later got changed to Maggie. *Jeffery is the second Charmed One to be cast in the series. *Sarah Jeffery confirmed via Twitter that her character is both an "empath" and a "telepath".Sarah Jeffery’s Twitter *She is based on Phoebe Halliwell. **However, Maggie doesn't share the same primary power as Phoebe. Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is telepathy. Maggie and Phoebe do both share the empathic ability to sense emotions. Maggie and Phoebe also activate their abilities similarly through touch. Maggie has to touch a specific person to hear their thoughts and Phoebe has to touch an object or person to receive a vision of the future or past. As of Red Rain, Maggie developed a type of psychometry similar to Phoebe's power of premonition. **Her counterpart, Phoebe, was excited to be a witch while Maggie was reluctant about it. **Phoebe was a rebellious, wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up as a good daughter. **Maggie is vegan while Phoebe was vegetarian. **Like Phoebe, she is romantically involved with a half-demon. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt, however, it changed to Vera, alluding to the characters' Latina heritage. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *In preschool, she had an unhealthy obsession with the green Teletubby. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a known middle name. This differs from the original series where none of the original Charmed Ones had their middle names revealed. *Even though Maggie's power was officially named telepathy, she is referred to as an Empath because she can also sense emotions. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Macy discovered that she and Maggie shared the same father. This was a new change since a show-runner had announced before the show had aired that all three sisters had different fathers. ** However this was slightly retconned in Jingle Hell when Mel gave Macy the rundown on her father which she thought at the time was also Maggie's. Quotes I have to trust my own feelings. ---- I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need. ---- Careful with mom's bong! ---- "You're smart and you're sexy. You're funny and you're serious. And screw anyone who tries to put you in a box." —Maggie to Macy in Sweet Tooth. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Empathy.gif 1x1-Maggie-Marisol-video.gif 1x03 Glamours.gif 1x11-Magcy-Luggie-Friends-again.gif Macy and Maggie.gif Maggie dancing and Macy.gif Maggie dancing.gif Parkerita puppy kiss.gif Soul Transference.gif |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Students Category:The Hilltones